The present disclosure relates to a print device configured to perform printing by discharging a liquid onto a print medium.
Among inkjet printers configured to perform printing by discharging ink from nozzles of an inkjet head onto a print medium, an inkjet printer is known that is provided with a wiper blade. The wiper blade wipes off ink that remains on the surface of a nozzle plate. Among the known types of inkjet printers, an inkjet printer is known that is provided with a nozzle cover. The nozzle cover is a cover component configured to cover the outer margins of the surface of the nozzle plate. The cover component prevents damage to the nozzle plate and the like that is caused by the wiping of the surface of the nozzle plate by the wiper blade.